First Kiss Stories
by Saigecraze003
Summary: This is a little group of short stories about each character's first kiss, involves Klance, Lotura/Shallura, Shatt, Hunay
1. Chapter 1

First Kiss Stories ~ Chapter 1 ~ Keith and Lance

Lance sang loudly into his hairbrush, using it like a microphone. He was singing the chorus to "Hips Don't Lie", his favorite Shakira song. He was walking

around his room, very sassily, shaking his hips along to the song. He was thakful that everyone was still at dinner, he always left a little bit early so that he could

sing for a little before anyone needed him for something. As the song came to an end, he took a break to take a drink of water. Then the next song loaded, "Teenagers"

by My Chemical Romance, he froze. Curse him for leaving his phone on shuffle, if Keith had ever found out, he'd never hear the end of it. One day Lance got curious

and went through Keith's music. He had come to the conclusion that My Chemical Romance was actually really good and he added some of their music to his own phone.

Lance turned the volume down the tiniest bit before singing along. He would never admit to anyone that he liked Keith's "emo" music. As he sung the chorus, his

voice had grown louder, attracting the attention of the one he wanted it from the least and most. Keith snickered as he stood in the doorway of Lance's room, filming

him on his phone as Lance was turned around. Once he had a decent amount of footage, he put his phone away and cleared his throat, making Lance jump and turn around,

"Keith! Um hi.. it's not what it looks or uh.. sounds like." He laughed nervously as the song continued playing.

"Cut the crap Lance I recorded you." Keith laughed and held up his phone as Lance turned bright red.

"What why?!" He practically yelled.

"Because it was funny, considering you always make fun of my music taste. Your dancing was also pretty cute." He mumbled the last part. Lance heard that last

bit and smiled while blushing. The song ended and the next one started, "All of me" by John Legend, a slow song. There was an awkward silence between the two of them

before Lance spoke up,

"You wanna dance?" He asked with as much courage as he could while holding his hand out. Keith looked at Lance's hand and blushed before taking it,

"U-um sure." He smiled nervously. Lance pulled Keith closer and wrapped his other arm around Keith's waist, whoo in response put his other hand on Lance's

shoulder. Lance looked into Keith's dark eyes and smiled, they held eye contact as they started to move around the room, their bodies moving togeter perfectly.

"I didn't know you liked to slow dance." Lance broke the silence.

"I usually don't, but you are a great dance partner." Keith smiled. They laced their fingers together as they continued to dance to the song.

"GUYS GUYS LOOK AT THIS!" Pidge scream whispered as she stood outside the door looking at Keith and Lance.

"What is it Pidge?" Allura, Hunk, Shiro, and Coran all walked over.

"It's about time, you know i knew this was gonna happen eventually." Hunk was the only one not in shock. Allura and Coran's expressions mirrored each other,

their mouths wide open and eyes wide. Shiro stood and watched them intently, saying nothing. Pidge recorded them on her phone while they all watched. The song ended,

and the group watched as Lance leaned down, and Keith tilted his face up slightly, closing the gap between them. Pidge freaked out as she had just recorded Keith and

Lance kiss for the first time. Lance saw Pidge out of the corner of his eye and turned quickly,

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU ALL BEEN THERE?!"

"And that, children, is the story of our first kisses." Lance bowed and gave Keith a peck on the cheek. The others all clapped and laughed. They had been

together for a few years now, and the team was all re-living their first kiss. Lance had generously volunteered to go first, and Keith just shrugged and agreed.

"So who's next?"


	2. Chapter 2

First Kiss Stories ~ Chapter 2 ~ Shiro

"I'll go next." Shiro rose his hand. The others exchanged glances before watching as Shiro took his place at the head of the group.

"Mine isn't exactly as cute as yours was." He laughed and looked at Keith and Lance, who were now cuddling on the couch where everyone sat. He then turned to

where Lotor and Allura sat, Lotor's arm around Allura.

"Lotor, all I ask is that you don't get mad when I tell my story." Lotor looked at him confused,

"Why would I get mad?" Shiro ignored his question and cleared his throat before starting,

Shiro breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled,

"We did it everyone! We did it!" He called to the other paladins in their lions through his helmet.

"Haha we did!" Keith called back.

"Good job everyone!" Lance added.

"Can we eat something now, I'm starving." Everyone knew what Hunk was thinking before he even said anything.

"Is food all you think about Hunk?" Pidge laughed, not sounding annoyed in the slightest. The team had just fought off Zarkon, and won. They had barely escaped

with their lives, but made it out okay, and victorious. Allura had told them before they left, that they might not survive the mission, but the team had agreed, it was

all or nothing. And it seemed fate was in their favor. As they were now heading back to castle, more or less all okay. They had been pretty banged up, but were overall

okay. They disbanded and Voltron turned back into individual lions who flew to their respectable hangars. Everyone then gathered on the bridge to meet Allura and Coran.

Keith and Lanced hugged each other tightly before telling everyone about their newly formed relationship. Everyone had pretty much guessed that they were together, but

now it was official. Hunk had a newly formed relationship with space goo parfaits, his own recipe. He quickly made and ate one as he greeted the others. Pidge ran into

Matt's arms, who had also been on the bridge. Allura went to each paladin, hugging them each. However, Shiro noticed Allura giving him looks the whole time. She was

smiling at him in a way that made him feel kinda weird almost. He shook it off and hugged her when it was his turn.

After everyone had settled in, they had a day off of course, Shiro was sitting in his room thinking over the day when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." He said not bothering to look up. Allura walked in the room and sat down on his bed next to him. The door closed behind her.

"Oh, uh hi Allura. How are the others?" She smiled gratefully.

"I'm happy to report that everyone is in fine shape. I'm so proud of you all for pulling through the mission. You did it." She hugged Shiro for the second time.

"I'm especially glad that you are all okay." She smiled and moved closer to him, a blush covering her dark cheeks. Shiro didn't really know what to say, or do.

He could tell that Allura was blushing, and he finally put the pieces together, she liked him. But there was one problem that he didn't quite know until it was too

late. Allura leaned in and kissed Shiro, who then immediately knew the problem. He pulled back and put his hands on Allura's shoulders, who looked very confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Uh Allura, I don't really know how to say this, but I just figured it out myself." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I like boys." He said, the words surprising him as well as they left his mouth. He watched as Allura's expression changed to process the information. It then

all hit her at once. She jumped up and her eyes went wide,

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I had no idea!" She was freaking out, and Shiro stood up,

"No, no it's okay. I didn't know it either until now." He laughed. She relaxed and laughed with him.

"We can just forget about this then?" Allura smiled.

"That would probably be best." Shiro smiled back before the two of them left the room.

The team started laughing as Shiro completed his story. Allura blushed slightly out of embarrassment and Lotor looked at her then back at Shiro.

"I understand now, but no worries Shiro, I'm not mad." He joined in and the whole team was laughing.

"Okay my turn!"


End file.
